


街角

by Bellbay



Category: Gorillaz, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellbay/pseuds/Bellbay
Summary: 在那些俗套的故事里单身男中年总是逃不开喂野猫的桥段





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 庆祝我卡文半周年，总之先丢上来存个档👌

转过街角来到自家公寓楼下之前，Jamie长长呼出了一口浊气。他这一天过得不是太好，很不好。站在楼下抬眼看向自家窗口，那里是冷漠的一片漆黑。他又重重叹口气，抬起千斤重的双脚向楼上走去。 他没有费心按电铃，一边掏出钥匙一边盘算着晚上订哪家披萨充当晚餐——电话簿放在哪里了来着？打开门，他连灯也懒得开，直奔客厅中央把自己摔进沙发里，跌进成团的衣物、空可乐罐和不知道什么东西里。电视遥控器硌到他的尾椎骨，他一时懒得从上面挪开，只想闭上眼睛休息一会儿。

然后他睁开了眼睛。里屋传来了窸窸窣窣的动静。片刻之后一个男孩顶着一头睡得东倒西歪的头毛揉着眼睛在卧室门口现身，看见沙发上的人之后摇摇晃晃地站住了，开始打一个巨大的哈欠，打到浑身颤抖，整张脸上只剩下一张嘴。 Jamie等他这个郑重其事的哈欠打完才开口：“我还以为你出去了。”吞掉了“又”字。

男孩抬手搔了搔一头乱毛，这个平时会令Jamie忍不住要说道说道的动作此刻看起来亲切又可爱，他看着男孩努力压下又一个哈欠，泪眼婆娑嘟囔着自己几乎睡了一天，随后开始气鼓鼓地抱怨昨天的夜班有多糟糕，好像在梦里也憋了一天等着这会儿跟他倾诉似的。男孩晃到Jamie所在的沙发椅背后，看起来清醒了不少，双手撑在椅背上俯身看向Jamie，用盖棺定论的口气点评道：“你看起来糟透了。”

Jamie哼了一声表示不置可否。不用对方说他也知道自己现在看起来像什么样子，在被比自己年轻七八岁的小混混照脸来了一记铁头功之后他也不太可能继续维持昔日风采。不过也没说起来的那么严重，那名不知天高地厚的兔崽子在他破釜沉舟的最后一击之前早已被Jamie钳制住，为自己的轻敌感到懊悔和恼怒。诚然他也让Jamie为自己的疏忽付出了不小的代价，虽然后者通过一记干脆的肘击及时弥补了这点疏漏，但也无法抹除自己在多年以后再度挂花的既定事实。说到底，他怎么就一时冲动不过脑子的出手了呢？

他抬眼迎上男孩好奇打量的目光，“Damon，”他唤道，微微蹙起眉头，“你穿了我的衬衫。” 被称为Damon的少年不以为意地耸了耸肩。这件衬衫显然有些大了，松松垮垮挂在少年纤细的身躯上，袖口盖住了一半手掌。衬衫的主人，Jamie本身并不是什么彪形大汉，实际上甚至可以称得上单薄，因而时常被低估，而他也乐得如此。尽管出于方便活动的目的他在衣着方面会选择较为宽松的款式，但挂在少年的窄肩上也明显过分宽裕了。Jamie有些恼火地意识到Damon是把他的衬衫当睡衣穿了，近距离可以看到上面被压出的横七竖八的褶子，跟男孩脸上此刻的织物纹路倒是相印成趣。Jamie压下突如其来的好笑，接着数落道：“你还把家里搞得一团糟，我出门时可不是这样。随手的事就不能收拾一下吗？要我说多少遍？”

Damon在他说出前半句话的时候就开始发出烦躁地嚎叫，最后索性整个盘在Jamie身上试图压住他的话头，Jamie斜眼乜向挂在自己肩头的毛脑袋，后者气鼓鼓地嘟囔着“你好像我妈”。Jamie忍住没有翻白眼，纳闷自己怎么平白就领了个青春期女儿回家。

* * *

回想起来确实荒唐。第一次在酒吧里遇见斗鸡一般的Damon时Jamie还以为他是不知天高地厚的毛崽子中的一员，随后他意识到对方只是非常平等地对在场所有人散发攻击性和挑衅意味罢了。简直是活靶子，Jamie心想。果不其然，十分钟之后右方的一群水手模样的壮汉开始磨牙霍霍，Jamie一口喝掉杯里剩下的酒，已经预见了小屁孩像个破烂玩偶一样在地上被踢脑袋的未来。老天，今天已经够糟了，我还不能安安生生地喝个酒吗？Jamie长叹一口气。

椅子发出推拉的刺耳声响，壮汉们站起来向目标走去。目标则瞪起眼睛挺起胸膛，做出小公鸡般的迎战预备姿态，毫无身为待宰鱼肉的自觉。一切都在向着既定的方向滑落，此时。

“到此为止，行了回家。”Jamie横插进中线，打断了蓄势中的较量，拎小猫一样一把拐走了正在读条的毛崽子。壮汉有点懵，竟眼看着半路杀出的“监护人”领走了今晚的猎物。

“猎物”被推到酒吧外面被冷风一击才回过神来，张牙舞爪地一把推开“监护人”的胳膊：你是什么人？你干嘛？

不识好歹。Jamie收回手，不过本来也没指望炸毛野猫会领情，就只是有些不忍心看这样好看的一张脸破相罢了。他懒得当野猫的新一轮挑衅对象，乜了对方一眼，拉上夹克拉链转身离开。

没走出半条街他就意识到自己被跟上了，对方毫无顾忌，力图彰显存在感一般。他耐心地等待对方失去兴趣而放弃，但对方好像较上了劲。Jamie开始感到头疼。远远看见最后的那个转角，他毫无预警地停下脚步，跟踪者踉跄两步险些撞到他身上，往后退了半步又站定，梗着脖子看他转过身来对上视线。

“你想要什么？”Jamie心平气和地问，对面一双蓝眼睛在路灯造成的阴影里闪烁了一下，又恢复成直勾勾盯人的状态。 “你说回家的。”理直气壮的声音。 

* * *

Damon，男，现年二十一岁，比起Jamie以为的要大出不少。起初他以为对方为了混入酒吧伪造了ID，后来发现这位很可能压根没打过这个主意，在他偶然提到这个操作之后的半分钟里都表现出了十足的心不在焉，显而易见是在琢磨自己怎么没有早点想到这个办法。某不知名戏剧学院辍学生，失去家里的经济支持之后四处打工维生。“为什么没继续念了？”对方烦躁地挥挥手表达出对这个问题的抗拒，但Jamie能猜出个大概。对方看起来是那种良好家庭里长大的任性小孩，对自己缺乏正确认识，自以为是，轴。不知怎的认准了戏剧作为毕生追求，放弃时和当初追求时一样固执己见。事后证实实际情况和他猜得大差不差。他没猜到的是，这个刚刚开始在社会吃到苦头的高龄屁孩已经找到了他新的毕生追求。“我有一个录音室，”彼时还顶着鸡冠头的Damon得意地宣告，大模大样地坐在Jamie惯常的座位上吃着早餐谷物，“很快就要录好第二张专辑了！”第一张专辑呢？唯一的一张样片在录音室的一场斗殴里不幸被毁，于是Jamie了解到他的前乐队成员兼前好友刚刚在不大友好的气氛里跟他散伙了。八成忍了Damon很久了，跟这样的人共事估计不是什么愉快的经历，Jamie想。他不可能料到的是，十年之后自己居然会被卷入和前队友相同的境地里，当然这是后话了。

Jamie之所以会由着Damon跟他上楼很大程度上是好奇这小子到底能杠到哪个地步，Damon则用实际行动证明了自己是个不知道什么叫做借坡下驴的傻逼。不过本质上，Jamie还是觉得这小子没什么威胁性，正在发生的一切只是在场合和氛围的巧合之下顺水推舟的展开，是一次性的。这一点误判常在日后叫他暗自懊悔：Damon将一次又一次的地用自己的实际行动证明他就是个甩不掉的麻烦。

第一次好心收留以Jamie不得不开口请他滚蛋终结，而此前Damon在客厅东摸西摸，盘在沙发上捣鼓Jamie家可以同时看八个频道的大彩电，丝毫没有一点自己该走的自觉。把兔崽子丢出门去后留下的不爽快的感觉在一个星期后得到了印证，届时Jamie刚刚结束了不太愉快的一天——他开始怀疑这个小混球会不会其实是什么小恶魔，总是选择在糟糕的一天的尾巴上等着他。他在Damon面前站住，在公寓台阶上缩成小小一团的男孩顺着他的腿抬头看上来，并没有对上他的视线。“我没地方可去。”男孩说，听起来只是陈述一个事实而非表达一个请求，也许是因为他自己也没抱任何希望。

Jamie越过他向楼上走去，在半层楼梯上停下脚步，给了坐在楼梯口的男孩十秒钟时间醍醐灌顶，手忙脚乱的翻身爬起来


	2. Chapter 2

实际上这是第三次见面，但是Damon对此并不知情。第二次是在昏暗的小巷里，戴着兜帽的Jamie从铁梯上一跃而下，一罐喷漆从怀里滑脱“当”地一声砸在地上又咕噜咕噜滚远，最后被路灯照亮的一双板鞋挡住。鞋主人弯腰捡起喷漆，从阴影里走了出来，一面仰头看向墙面上新鲜出炉的大作。借着昏黄的灯光，Jamie认出了那个侧脸，鼻尖标志性的上翘的弧度，也看见了那张脸上的血污和乌青。

他终究还是没能逃脱社会的毒打，Jamie脑内没头没脑地冒出这句话来。

Damon在距离Jamie两步开外时停下了脚步，直视兜帽中央，Jamie谨慎地往后退了退，确保自己的脸被隐藏在阴影中，但仍无法摆脱被那双眼睛洞穿的感觉。对方因为他的躲闪而在原地迟疑了片刻，犹疑着举起手中的喷漆，Jamie伸手接过，注意到对方的视线在他挽起袖子而露出的小臂上迅速扫了一下转开了，两扇浓密的睫毛在光线下抖动了两下，有种近乎脆弱的透明。Jamie不动声色地收回手，拉下袖子盖住小臂上的纹身。对面的男孩退开两步，让Jamie继续他最后一点工作，在底部喷上自己的签名。太不谨慎了，Jamie对自己说，同时他意识到自己多年来形成的警惕本能，感知到一丝异样就会响起的警报，在Damon出现在灯光下的那一刻就自动解除了。这个人会很麻烦，但是他知道自己是安全的，这两种矛盾的印象理所当然地混合在一起。

Jamie离开了。男孩还在原处没有动，从一开始他就不急着去任何地方，此刻双手抄在兜里认真地打量Jamie的画作。他是这个涂鸦的第一个观众，Jamie突然意识到。他从来不知道他的作品会在第一时间被什么人目睹，永远是留下它们离开，从诞生之时起他的作品就被斩断了和具体的人的联系，只剩下一个抽象的符号标示所有权，这就是他的创作。直到今天。

Damon是第一个也是唯一的将两者联系起来的人。

走到巷口，Jamie回头向着光源处看了一眼，男孩在那里踢着脚下的石子，做出了一个铲球的姿势。

* * *

三天后出现在Jamie家公寓台阶上的Damon脸上还残留着开始发紫的淤青和愈合中的擦伤，鼻梁上贴着一块纱布。到头来也不难看嘛，Jamie想到上次出手救人的初衷，暗自好笑了一下。

与上次不同，第二次踏进家门的小崽子失去了先前的那种不消停的劲头，安安生生地坐在上次过夜的长沙发上，像是只是把发呆的场所从台阶上转移到了客厅里。Jamie也没有更多的话讲，自顾自完成他在上一次被意外来客打扰时未能正常进行的日常轨迹：泡茶，画稿，看书。

放在Damon面前的一杯热茶逐渐变冷，而他只是不断地揉捏自己的两只手，视线穿过马克杯落在不知名的某处。直到Jamie关上台灯，发出“咔哒”的一声才使他突然惊醒，他刚刚意识到自己身处何处一般抬起茫然的眼睛，涣散的目光聚焦在Jamie身上。收拾完书桌的Jamie抬起头来刚好对上Damon的视线，意料之外地，对方开口了。

“谢谢。”他说。

关上灯，在床上安顿下的Jamie还在想，原来他是会说谢谢的。

* * *

之后，无可避免的，意料之中的，Jamie开始习惯于隔三岔五在台阶上捡到“无处可去”的Damon。后者愈发理所当然，又好像随时预备着被永远地拒之门外，踏进门坎前始终紧绷的肩膀再清楚不过地表明了这点。Jamie大概明白自己这里并不真的是他唯一的去处，但却是他在失掉庇护所后首先出现在脑子里的地方，至于他为什么会选择向一个几乎全然的陌生人求助，Jamie大概明白其中的原因：正是由于是陌生人，那种随时可以单方面断裂的脆弱关系赋予了更多的自由；至于为什么是他？Jamie猜这就完全是自找的了，他无不自嘲地想。自己性格里拖泥带水的部分让这块狗皮膏药找到机会贴了过来，越黏越紧，但同时他也知道只需要硬下心肠，拒绝和烦厌的讯息会刺痛仍在试探的男孩，就像那天的小巷里，当他回想起来就会记起男孩蝴蝶一样慌乱扑闪的视线，是逃离的第一个信号。是他，Jamie自己，成为了一扇打开的窗口，让对方小心翼翼地靠近，如同毛发凌乱纠缠的小猫犹豫着接近一双耐心等待的手，一面又时刻准备面对窗口的轰然关闭。

在有的夜游的夜晚，Jamie会突然地想到台阶上那个身影，肩膀塌下去整个人缩成小小一点，耷拉着脑袋盯着身前某处，昏黄的路灯打亮凝结在冰冷空气里的温热呼吸。在此之前他等了多久？那些等不到Jamie的那些夜晚他又是如何度过的？Jamie当面从没想过亲口问他，两人共处的空间始终被Damon的聒噪填得满满当当，当他沉默时，就像他专心跟自己的手指过不去的那个晚上，也无时无刻不在宣告自己的存在，属于他的情绪从每一个毛孔里透出来黑压压地在空气里挥发扩散，他自己一动不动的身影成了Jamie眼角余光里的一个黑洞。只有在远离被Damon支配的空间时Jamie才得以想到身处“此刻”之外的Damon，以一个全新的视角。

Jamie清楚他想象中的场景并不会出现，即便野猫也懂得在定时投喂的人未能准点出现时转而去别处寻找食物果腹。毕竟自己并不是对方的唯一选择。在断断续续的接触中Jamie间接地了解到他所处的生活的一些片段，一种朋友和亲人如同一个大家庭般紧密相连的生活。而Damon却一次又一次越来越频繁地从这种生活里脱落下来，流落到别处来，这种断裂很可能是在辍学打工独自谋生的那天诞生，隐藏在一团和气的表面之下，他摇摇欲坠，心知无法再继续粉饰太平，却又不知道自己将要去向何方。然后意外的，他这片小小的碎片被Jamie偶然的接收了。

当脱轨持续进行下去，偶发事件变成新的常规，更多原本的不可能也会在某一天变成理所当然。所以当Jamie终于在那次夜归见到灯下的Damon时也并没有感到本应有的惊讶。

“我按了半天门铃，你不在，”Damon开口道，声音里有一种太久没使用声带的低沉，他清了清嗓子继续说道，“我还在想你是不是搬走了，都没有跟我说一声。”

Jamie一边掏出钥匙开早已上锁的公寓大门一边好笑道：“我为什么要突然搬走？躲瘟神吗？”

Damon站起身来耸了耸肩又吸了吸鼻子，不置可否，最后小声嘀咕道：我就是觉得你有可能这么干。

第二天早上，发起夯来不计后果的Damon成功感冒了，只得借用Jamie家电话跟他当前的雇主，面包店的老板请了假，裹着被子蜷在Jamie家沙发上休养生息，一阵一阵咳得眼泪汪汪，难受全写在脸上，委屈巴巴的。Jamie出门前给了他备用钥匙——严格来说，他只是把钥匙放在了门口的鞋柜上。晚上回来的时候Damon已经离开了，带走了柜上的钥匙。昏暗的空间有些憋闷，Jamie打开客厅的窗户通风，在卷着一团Damon盖过的毯子的沙发边缘坐下，叹了口气，心想是不是做了件自找麻烦的事。

从此Jamie的公寓里就多了一位来去如风的房客，这阵风越刮越大Jamie担心他早晚有一天要掀翻他家房顶。一开始只是偶尔的，Jamie清晨走出房间时会看见沙发上多出的一团乱糟糟的毛毯里钻出半颗毛茸茸的后脑勺，后来他发现Damon简直像某种黏菌，以沙发为据点蔓延到客厅的每个角落，在他每回来访的数天后Jamie还能在意想不到的犄角旮旯里发现一点Damon的遗迹，有时是没归位的游戏磁带，大剌剌地躺在盒子外面，有时是他口袋里掉出来的什么东西，皱巴巴的票据，零钱，石子，或者写着意味不明的词句的破烂小纸片，“而我们迷失在韦斯特维”，有一张纸片上面这样写道。Jamie，一方面又开始感到头疼，一方面也知道对方并不是故意的，他甚至能看出努力过的迹象，比如以一种古怪的拧巴方式铺在沙发上的毯子，有时候是别别扭扭地横竖各折两道，一个角窝在里面。Jamie头更疼了，额角一根血管突突跳动起来。

值得欣慰的是，对方出人意料的是个好厨子，为此Jamie忍耐了他对自己一尘不染的厨房的糟践，即便那意味着他需要在第二天戴着手套把台面和所有厨具消毒一遍。不是说Damon做清洁不卖力，平心而论他搞起卫生来非常起劲，同时也粗枝大叶，丢三落四，没有Jamie监工的时候时常会丢下忘记擦的餐桌或者忘记清理的一个锅，上面残存着干硬的酱汁和残渣。

如果是夜游归来的清晨，经过了神经极度紧绷的数个小时，躲避和奔跑，肾上腺素带来的亢奋逐渐消退，疲惫、肌肉僵硬酸痛和寒冷的感觉席卷了他，正值对于温暖宜人的家的渴望比往常任何时刻都要强烈的状态，开门后意料之外的景象往往会使得Jamie几乎当场发作，整个人如同一团寒冷潮湿的低气压停驻在昏暗的门厅，即将把失序的一切（横在门口东倒西歪险些绊人一跤的球鞋，不复平整的沾上食物碎屑的地毯，转了个向的茶几上的残羹冷炙）卷起砸向万物中心无知无觉昏睡的那团裹着毛毯的不规则物体。最后他走向窗口（从沙发面前挤过，蹬了一脚挡道的茶几），狠狠地扯开窗帘，让天光打亮整个一居室。

沙发上的毛球嘟囔着醒转过来，从毛毯里探出颗毛脑袋，Damon有点困惑地费劲眨动双眼以适应光线的突然变化，最后那双浅色的眸子对焦到了窗前的身影，逆光中看不清对方的表情，他最终还是决定再次闭上眼睛，只剩浓密的睫毛下闪动着一点点反光。

“你怎么才回来，我等你等到好晚。”Damon嘟囔道，带着浓浓的鼻音。

Jamie有些意外，那股起伏不定的火气一个没注意自行消散了。

“等我做什么？”他问。

Damon翻了个身，抽出一条胳膊指着茶几上的那一大碗被认为是剩饭的不明物体，Jamie这才发觉那实际上是足有两人份的色拉，内容物看起来相当就地取材，生菜圣女果火腿意面鸡蛋面包碎，拌进了足量的芝士和色拉酱，基本还保持着刚刚搅拌好的样貌，只是中心插着勺子的部分少了一大口的份量。

“这是给我准备的？你晚饭吃过了吗？”Jamie走回茶几前端详着Damon的心血，没忍住多问了一句，对于答案心里隐约有个不太令自己信服的预感。

Damon用胳膊横在额头上挡住正好打在脸上的阳光，阂着眼半晌不响，Jamie几乎以为他又昏睡过去的时候才终于找到自己的声音一般，从意识深处打捞出应答来：“……没。一不小心睡着了。”

苦苦待机一个晚上的色拉最后进了垃圾桶，Jamie有些惋惜，但是经过一晚上自然脱水的菜叶和室温发酵的酱汁无论如何也不符合他“可以食用”的标准。冰箱里本就算不上丰盛的库存几乎被Damon的色拉杂烩消耗殆尽，也打乱了Jamie的计划：原本打算随便对付一下垫垫肚子就去补眠，现在不得不致电最近的披萨店订下一个大号熏肉披萨。还带着睡眠痕迹的Damon坐在一边抓抓脸，看起来有些抱歉，甚至没有要求披萨一半做成夏威夷口味。（怎么会有人想到去加热水果？那是邪教。Jamie通常会这样反对他的提议。）Jamie，另一方面，则不像他表情所显示的那么阴沉，实际上板着脸用眼角余光留意男孩的反应，他的心情愈发轻快了起来。真是太有趣了，他想。

Damon在原地坐立不安了一会儿，终于想到可以去泡个茶，起身的幅度里包含了显而易见的如释重负。Jamie听着厨房里传来的叮叮当当的响动仰靠在被体温捂得暖烘烘的沙发上假寐，感受到体内萦绕不去的寒意在渐渐消散。

清晨的阳光横扫过客厅。现出炉的披萨的到来使得屋里微妙的气氛缓和了一些。Jamie扫了一眼时钟，向埋头大嚼的Damon发问：“你今天不用去打工吗？”

正吃得眉飞色舞的Damon登时脸垮了下去，开口时的不以为意里有三分刻意的成分：“我被炒了，”想了一想又开始乐，“果园老板吓坏了，我在他面前搞了个前轮悬空的小杂技——”

“听起来更像是一起事故。”Jamie理智地评价道。

茶饱饭足，把Damon踢去超市采购足以充实冰箱的食物，Jamie回身跌进沙发，摊放在上面的毛毯四角掀起到半空中又软绵绵落下，被暖意包裹的他终于得以消停地合上眼睛小睡片刻。

* * *

捏了捏鼻梁，坐在同一个位置Jamie从回忆中收神，意识到先前环绕在身边的热源稍稍拉开了一点距离，Damon支起身子笼罩在他的上方，向下俯视他的尊容。两人对视片刻，Damon突然“嗤”地咧嘴一笑，移开了视线。

“看起来也还不赖嘛。”Damon再次点评道，全然不管是不是和几分钟前自己的话自相矛盾。

等待晚饭的空隙Jamie简单处理了自己的伤口，站在浴室镜子前以审视的目光打量了一遍自己。总体来说确实不算太坏，鼻血早已止住，脸上残留了一些未擦拭干净的干涸的血污，左眼眼周有些红肿，经过冰敷处理会好一些，但看起来淤血已无法避免，未来几天都要顶着乌青的眼眶了。指骨关节处有些擦伤，衣衫略微有些凌乱，袖口处蹭上的血渍已经干涸，小小一片深色污渍在本就是深色的衬衫上并不显眼。他洗掉脸上的血污，拍掉身侧的少许砂石，重新掖好衬衫下摆，拉下在大幅度动作中向上滑去最终卡在小臂中段的袖口，重新遮住露出半截的纹身。

Jamie从浴室出来的时候Damon正全神贯注地在打游戏，一如既往四平八稳地占满了整个沙发。Jamie早已不会像一开始那样过分自觉地另寻座位，见怪不怪地挤开Damon的一条腿在一侧落座。Damon忙里偷闲象征性地挪了挪屁股，不妨碍衬衫下支出的一条光腿继续贴着Jamie大腿一侧。

Jamie望着电视屏幕，在密集的电子效果音里出了会儿神，突然开口道：

“着实够呛，我实在是过了在街头跟小屁孩打架的年龄了。”

他有些不自在地清了清嗓子，意识到自己这是第一次主动谈及自己在这间公寓之外的生活。身边的男孩有一点分神，紧接着一阵手忙脚乱地补救，徒劳地在手柄上乱按一气，然而还是响起了坠落的效果音。

Jamie沉默了片刻，转而看向注意力重又集中回屏幕上的Damon，接着说道：“我想我可能是遇到了你在David那边的同事。”

Game over字样在屏幕中央闪烁，除此之外房间里的时间仿佛静止了一般。Damon睁大了眼睛直愣愣地盯着前方，仿佛电视机刚刚说出了什么令人难以置信的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc…？


End file.
